Unpredictable Cat
by kittenwooji
Summary: Menurut Jihoon ini bukan cerita dongeng dimana sebuah kutukan akan berpengaruh terhadapnya. SOONHOON/T/BXB/Yaoi/Fantasy-Romance


**Unpredictable Cat**

[ Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon ]

Author : Kittenwooji

Rating : T

Genre : AU, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : _Menurut Jihoon ini bukan cerita dongeng dimana sebuah kutukan akan berpengaruh terhadapnya._

 **WARNING! YAOI. BL, BXB, Shounen-ai.**

.

.

"Jihoon-ah," Seungcheol masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Jihoon tanpa mengetuk, memanggil Jihoon yang segera melempar pandangan kesal karena Seungcheol masuk tanpa permisi.

"Apa?!"

"Kau ingatkan? Hari ini tugasmu untuk pergi berbelanja. Dan ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kita akan memasak banyak masakan, jadi yah –kau tahu lah, akan banyak bahan masakan yang harus kau beli." Ujar Seungcheol. Tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu di balik celana jinsnya, mengambil sebuah lipatan kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan bertinta biru. Ia membuka lipatannya, membuat kertas tersebut kembali ke ukuran aslinya kemudian memberikannya ke Jihoon yang masih duduk di kursi berodanya.

Jihoon yang melihatnya menggerutu kesal, "Seungcheol-a, kau serius menyuruhku membeli semua bahan-bahan ini? Lihatlah, aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku!"

Jangan protes apabila Jihoon memanggil Seungcheol yang notabenenya lebih tua darinya tanpa embel-embel hyung. Mereka sudah bersama sejak lama, Jihoon pikir itu tak masalah karena _toh_ , mereka hanya selisih satu tahun. Dan ngomong-ngomong, jangan tanya kenapa ia begitu sensitif hari ini. Ia lupa menge-save draft lyric lagunya yang ia buat semalam suntuk.

"Hei, Jihoon. Ini sudah kesepakatan kita semua, kau mau makan atau tidak? Kau boleh mengajak salah satu member. Yang terpenting jangan aku –karena aku disuruh menemui manager– dan jangan Jeonghan –karena dia sedang tidur–, juga jangan Soonyoung, Dokyeom, dan Seungkwan karena mereka akan merusuh, membeli sesuatu yang tak kita butuhkan, dan bahkan menghabiskan waktu dua kali lipat dari biasanya," Jihoon memutar matanya malas. _Terus saja mengoceh, aku tak peduli_ –batinnya kesal.

Well, sejujurnya Jihoon memang masih banyak pekerjaan. Ia masih sibuk dengan lagu yang ia garap. Walaupun mereka sedang tidak ada jadwal dalam waktu dekat –seperti sekarang ini, tetap saja Jihoon harus terus berkutat dengan segala instrument karena memang itu pekerjaannya. Ia begitu kesal karena tidak ada yang mengerti posisinya sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu seberapa sakit kepalanya memikirkan ide-ide baru untuk lagu-lagu SEVENTEEN. Hanya Soonyoung yang mengerti keadaannya karena lelaki itu juga mempunyai peranan paling penting –selain Jihoon.

Namun mereka tetap memiliki perbedaan. Misalnya, tinggi mereka –oke lupakan–.

Maksudnya, Soonyoung dapat bercanda sedemikian rupa, menganggap suatu hal yang sederhana sebagai lelucon –tentunya bersama Dokyeom dan Seungkwan–. Di mata Jihoon, Soonyoung sangatlah beruntung memiliki sifat seperti itu. Dia tidak akan terganggu apabila member lain merecokinya ketika sedang membuat koreografi, dia dapat tertawa ria sambil mengerjakan koreografi yang baru, Ia tak pernah terlihat terbebani oleh itu semua. Berbanding terbali dengan Jihoon yang selalu menggerutu, mendengus ketika member lain masuk ke ruang kerjanya, dan mengecap member lain pengganggu bila melontarkan candaan ketika dirinya sedang tak ingin diganggu.

"Aku tidak tertarik mengajak member lain," Jihoon buka suara setelah ia selesai memandangi kertas berisi hal yang harus ia beli di supermarket. Tertulis lebih dari dua puluh bahan masakan, belum lagi titipan snack member lain yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Uangnya akan ditransfer manager ke rekeningmu. Manager member uang lebih, kau bisa gunakan sisanya jika kau mau membeli sesuatu,"

Dengan langkah yang diseret, Jihoon meninggalkan Seungcheol tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia membanting pintu ruang kerjanya tanpa takut menyinggung perasaan Seungcheol karena nyatanya dia sudah memaklumi sikap Jihoon yang satu itu.

.

.

Karena kondisi jalanan sedang lancar, Jihoon akhirnya sampai di pusat perbelanjaan Seoul. Ia diantar Kang ahjussi, salah satu supir pribadi SEVENTEEN yang hampir berumur empat puluh tahun. "Ahjussi, jemput aku dua jam lagi, nanti parkirkan saja mobilnya di basement karena aku pikir aku pasti butuh bantuan untuk membawa belanjaan,"

"Baiklah, hati-hati Woozi-ssi"

Jihoon segera keluar dari mobil kemudian mempersilahkan Kang ahjussi menjalankan mobilnya –karena ia turun di pinggir jalan– dan segera masuk kedalam pusat perbelanjaan itu sambil mengenakan kupluk hoodienya untuk menutupi kepalanya. Ia juga berjalan menunduk –takut-takut ada seorang fans yang mengenalnya.

Dengan segera, Jihoon mengambil troli dan mencari bahan-bahan pokok yang sekiranya paling dibutuhkan, mengenyampingkan snack titipan member –karena hal itu bisa diurus terakhir. Bukan apa-apa, Jihoon harus memiliki persiapan, kalau uangnya kurang untuk membeli seluruhnya, snack titipan member-lah yang akan menjadi korbannya. Sekalipun Seungcheol sudah berkata bahwa manager bahkan member uang lebih –yang artinya, Jihoon tak akan kekurangan uang.

.

.

Seperti yang telah diperkirakan, uang yang diberikan manager untuk belanja tidak kurang, bahkan sisanya sekitar 25000 won. Bahkan itu sudah mencangkup barang dan snack yang tidak ditulis di dalam daftar belanjaan.

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah hampir satu jam Kang Ahjussi tidak datang menjemput Jihoon. Padahal, lelaki itu berbelanja lebih dari dua jam. Jihoon juga sudah beberapa kali menelepon sang supir lebih dari lima kali, namun selalu tidak dijawab. Jika dihitung, dia juga telah mengirimkan total sebelas pesan singkat ke Kang ahjussi. Seungcheol juga tidak tahu, leader SEVENTEEN itu hanya menjawab, _"sabarlah sedikit, mungkin terjebak macet atau ada urusan mendadak,"_

Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Jihoon telah mengambil napas sedalam mungkin untuk menahan kesabarannya ketika mendengar suara Seungcheol dari telepon.

 _Rasanya dia tambah menyebalkan belakangan ini._

Jihoon menghela napas panjang. Kalian tahu, kan, bahwa menunggu itu hal yang menyebalkan? Terlebih yang menunggu adalah orang dengan kesabaran minim seperti Jihoon. Dan poin plusnya, sejak awal Jihoon memang tidak memiliki _mood_ untuk keluar. Ia hanya ingin pekerjaannya selesai, lalu pergi tidur. Jika disuruh untuk memilih, Jihoon lebih memilih tidur dari pada makan.

 _Tring!_

Ponselnya berbunyi, ia pikir itu Kang ahjussi, jadi ia segera merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Tertulis nama 'Soonyoung' di layar ponselnya. Biasanya, Jihoon sangat malas mengangkat telepon dari member lain, tapi pengecualian untuk kali ini. Ia bosan, siapa tahu Soonyoung dapat menghiburnya.

"Yeoboseyo,"

" _Jihoon-ya,aku dengar dari coups hyung kau belum dijemput Kang ahjussi, perlukah aku menjemputmu pakai motor?"_

"Bodoh. Kau tahu berapa waktu yang kau perlukan untuk menuju kesini?"

" _Hng, kau di Lotte Mart, kan?"_

Jihoon tidak menjawab.

" _Aku akan menjemputmu sesegera mungkin,"_

"Gak perlu,"

" _Aku akan ngebut biar kamu gak perlu nunggu lama-lama"_

Jihoon tahu Soonyoung capek karena dia pasti baru selesai latihan, kentara dari nafasnya yang agak memburu –khas orang kecapekan. Jadi dia tidak ingin membuat Soonyoung dua kali lipat lebih capek karena menjemputnya. Dan Ia tidak suka ketika Soonyoung bilang bahwa dia akan _ngebut_ demi Jihoon. Itu membahayakan, oke.

"Gak perlu Soonyo –"

" _Tunggulah, jangan kemana-ma –"_

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK PERLU, DIMANA KAU TARUH TELINGAMU?!" –kesabaran Jihoon benar-benar habis oleh banyak hal. Mulai dari Seungcheol, Kang ahjussi, dan sekarang Soonyoung.

Beberapa orang menatapinya takut-takut, berusaha berjalan jauh dari Jihoon. Hampir saja ia membanting ponselnya, tetapi ia sadar di mana dia berada, dan berapa pasang mata yang meliriknya, juga jika tiba-tiba ada yang mengenalinya sebagai ar –

"Hei, bukankah dia familiar?"

"Benar, aku merasakan aura orang terkenal,"

–tis.

Oke, ini waktunya pergi, Jihoon. Semua orang mulai membicarakanmu.

Jihoon berjalan bersusah payah, karena –kau tahulah, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan tiga kantung plastic besar super berat yang berisi belanjaannya. Bisa-bisa seluruh member membunuhnya jika Ia meninggalkan ketiga plastic itu.

.

.

Jihoon menyerah. Kedua tangan mungilnya sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menenteng tiga plastic besar. Kakinya serasa mati rasa. Entahlah, yang jelas ia hanya ingin istirahat sebentar.

Diambilnya sebotol cola dari salah satu plastic yang berukuran lebih kecil dari yang lainnya, meminumnya dengan tergesa hingga membuat bulir-bulir airnya meluncur ke dagu Jihoon, kemudian menetes ke bajunya. Terbesit keinginan untuk menelepon Soonyoung, meminta leader performance unit itu menjemputnya. Tapi, ia ingat, barusan ia telah membentak Soonyoung dan menolak dijemput habis-habisan. Jihoon dengan segala harga dirinya tak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

Baru saja ia hendak beranjak untuk berjalan, seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Jihoon yang kaget lantas menghentikkan langkahnya dan buru-buru menoleh. Seorang nenek-nenek yang mengenakan pakaian yang berlebihan dan kuno, terlihat seperti orang-orang gipsi. Semakin tangannya bergerak, semakin keras terdengar suara gemericing gelang-gelang yang melingkar di tangannya. Jihoon agak tak nyaman dengan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba saja si nenek barusan –dengan tak sopannya menarik tangan Jihoon –yang masih dalam kondisi memegang kantung plastic belanjaan–. Membuat kantung plastic tersebut terjatuh, namun ia beruntung jarak antara permukaan tanah dan kantung plastic yang tidak jauh tak sampai membuat kantung tersebut sobek hingga isinya berceceran.

Tapi yang jadi masalah, nenek itu menarik tangan Jihoon dengan paksa. Jihoon tentu risih dipegang-pegang oleh orang yang tak ia kenal, maka ia menarik tangannya kembali seraya memalingkan wajahnya –ia takut tiba-tiba dihipnotis-.

"Berikan aku sejumlah uang maka aku akan meramal nasibmu!" tukas nenek itu sambil mengadahkan kedua tangannya. Jihoon menoleh takut-takut. Nenek itu memang terlihat tak mampu, namun ia tak boleh langsung percaya dengan orang asing. Apalagi melihat penampilan dan perangainya yang suka memaksa, tak ada nada sopan di dalam nada bicaranya. Kalian tahu, sekarang modus kejahatan sudah berkembang dan dapat dilakukan dengan berbagai cara.

"Nenek, aku tidak terta –"

"Supirmu masuk rumah sakit!"

"J-jangan bicara sembarangan!"

Jihoon meraih kantung plasticnya yang tergeletak di tanah, berniat pergi cepat-cepat karena –sungguh, ia takut sekarang.

"Temanmmu menyukaimu,"

"Aku tidak punya teman perempu –"

"Dia laki-laki."

Jihoon berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. _Gila saja, aku tidak pernah mengenal seorang gay di ruang lingkupku._

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya siapa yang aku maksud. Berikan aku uang dulu!" – _nah kan, ujung ujungnya minta uang._

"Setidaknya berikan aku imbalan karena telah meramalmu!"

"Aku tidak pernah minta diramal! Dan jangan meminta uang dariku!" Bentak Jihoon final. Ia berlalu –setelah sebelumnya menghempaskan tangan nenek tersebut yang sempat meraih tangannya (lagi) tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Dari kejauhan ia mendengar si nenek berteriak, "Dasar anak tak tahu terimakasih! Kukutuk kau jadi manusia setengah kucing!"

 _DEG_

Jihoon membeku di tengah langkahnya. Sejenak ia melihat badannya sekedar memastikan tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Namun ketika ia menyadari tubuhnya tak bereaksi apa-apa, ia kembali berjalan dengan ekspresi kesalnya,

"Dasar gila,"

Beberapa langkah terlewati, untuk kedua kalinya, ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. "Kubilang aku tidak tertarik, nek –"

"Jihoon?"

"Soonyoung?"

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Soonyoung bertanya seraya mengambil alih kantong plastic dari tangan Jihoon. "Maksudmu?"

"Barusan, ketika aku menyentuh pundakmu. Kau bicara seolah ada orang lain yang baru saja melakukan hal yang sama –menyentuh pundakmu– sebelum aku,"

"Tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Oh, baiklah," Soonyoung tak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut sekalipun wajahnya menunjukkan kecurigaan. Jihoon bersyukur Soonyoung mengerti akan hal itu.

Mereka telah sampai pada tempat dimana Soonyoung memarkirkan motornya. Jihoon mengambil helm yang berwarna merah, well, karena Soonyoung sudah telebih dahulu memakai helm yang berwarna hitam, sih. Soonyoung yang sudah _standby_ di atas motor lantas menatap Jihoon seolah berbicara, _ayo naik._

"Maaf ya, kau harus menunggu lama," Ujar Soonyoung ketika mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Aku pikir setelah membentakmu kau tidak jadi menjemput,"

"Tidak mungkin, lah. Aku khawatir sekali, apalagi aku tidak menemukanmu di dalam supermarket dan malah menemukanmu berjalan jauh dari supermarket sambil menenteng plastic besar," Soonyoung mengambil napas, "Kenapa kau tidak menungguku saja?"

"A-a-aku mencari taksi," Jihoon tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kok.

"Seharusnya kau mengajakku saja barusan, Ji,"

"Aku sedang _badmood_ , Soon. Seungcheol sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu."

"Ah, Coups hyung sedang perang dingin dengan Jeonghan hyung, jadi dia lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya,"

Jihoon diam. Perang dingin? Padahal ia masih ingat kalau Seungcheol melarangnya pergi dengan Jeonghan karena lelaki berambut panjang itu sedang tidur. Peduli sekali lelaki itu, bahkan Jihoon yang nyatanya sedang sibuk malah dipaksa untuk pergi berbelanja. _Kenapa bukan Jeonghan hyung yang jelas-jelas sedang bersantai?_

"Mereka ini kenapa, sih,"

"Entahlah, Ji, rumit untuk dijelaskan,"

"Aku juga tidak peduli, kok. Ngomong-ngomong cepat jalan, lampunya sudah hijau," Soonyoung menegadah, benar saja, lampunya sudah berubah hijau. Ia segera melajukan kendaraannya, menyudahi obrolannya dengan Jihoon.

.

.

"Kang ahjussi kecelakaan," Jelas Seungcheol kala Jihoon dan Soonyoung telah sampai di dorm mereka.

"A-apa?"

"Manager-hyung baru member tahuku. Ada mobil yang menerobos lampu merah dan berakhir menyerempet mobil yang dikendarai Kang ahjussi." Seungcheol memberi jeda sedikit, "Untung lukanya tidak parah; dia sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit."

" _Supirmu masuk rumah sakit!"_

" _J –jangan bicara sembarangan!"_

Tiba-tiba Jihoon teringat akan ucapan nenek-nenek yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu lalu. Yeah, Kang ahjussi memang masuk rumah sakit, teteapi kenapa nenek itu mengetahuinya lebih dulu? Apa dia peramal sungguhan?

Jika memang semua ramalannya benar, berarti benar jika ada seseorang yang menyukai Jihoon, dan orang tersebut adalah temannya; laki-laki.

Jihoon melamun, terlarut dalam pikirannya. Tidak sadar bahwa Seungcheol yang sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

Tunggu dulu.

" _Dasar anak tak tahu terimakasih! Kukutuk kau jadi manusia setengah kucing!"_

" _Kukutuk kau jadi manusia setengah kucing!"_

" _Manusia setengah kucing!"_

" _Kucing!"_

"TIDAAAAKK!" Jihoon berteriak. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berlari ke kamar, mencari cermin. Mengabaikan beberapa member yang memanggilnya, penasaran akan apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat Jihoon sampai berteriak dan berlari terbirit.

Sesampainya, dia bercermin memperhatikan tubuhnya, masih memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Jihoon mendesah lega melihat wujudnya masih manusia. Raut paniknya seketika berubah menjadi raut mukanya sehari-hari; kesal. Bodohnya Ia yang percaya dengan omong kosong sang nenek peramal yang mengutuknya menjadi manusia setengah kucing.

Ini dunia nyata. Bukan cerita fantasi negeri dongeng. Hal tersebut tak masuk akal –mustahil terjadi. Namun sejujurnya Jihoon masih khawatir. Apa yang dikatakan nenek itu benar adanya, bagaimana jika kutukannya juga jadi kenyataan?

 _Sadar, Jihoon. Kemana pikiran dewasamu?_

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jihoon hyung?" sang maknae, Lee Chan bertanya seraya mengambil keripik kentang dari plastic belanjaan.

Mingyu menyahut, "Mungkin dia kesetanan,"

"Hush, dasar kau Kim Mingyu. Jihoon hanya kelelahan," Jelas Soonyoung. Mingyu menatapnya curiga _'Dimana leluconmu pergi, hyung,'_

"Ini semua salah Seungcheol. Dia tahu Jihoon sibuk tapi malah memaksanya berbelanja," Jeonghan menghakimi. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kedua orang itu sedang bertengkar, mereka akan mencari kesalahan masing-masing dan hal itu sudah biasa terjadi antara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Untung saja Seungcheol sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi –jadi tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jeonghan. Jika lelaki itu mendengarnya, mereka akan terus berdebat hingga memakan banyak korban–oke itu berlebihan.

"Jadi kapan kita akan mulai memasak?" Soonyoung menengahi. Semua member menatapnya,

"Kita? Kau tidak termasuk, Soon. Bisa sia-sia usaha Jihoon untuk membeli bahan masakan.,"

"Wonwoo-ya. Sadarlah bahwa skill memasakmu juga payah,"

"Setidaknya aku tidak separah kau yang memasukkan pupa ke dalam ramen."

"Tapi kau pernah merusak sup ayam yang hampir jadi dengan memasukkan setengah bungkus garam,"

"Hoshi hyung dan Wonwoo hyung, bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat dan bersihkan dorm –ketimbang ikut kami memasak," Ujar Seungkwan sambil memutar matanya malas, dibalas tatapan tajam dari Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

Pada akhirnya kedua orang itu malah menyalahkan Seungkwan –kembali dekat dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

Makan malam telah berakhir dua jam yang lalu. Satu persatu member mulai terkapar di kasur masing-masing. Terkecuali Jihoon yang masih harus mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Jihoon diam-diam kembali ke studio dengan berjalan kaki –tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berkisar sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke gedung Pledis dan menuju ke ruangannya. Bahkan Soonyoung sudah tertidur pulas.

Biasanya lelaki itu juga akan begadang bersama Jihoon, tetapi karena terlalu kenyang dan matanya sudah mulai terpejam –mengantuk, tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur dan terlelap dengan posisi tengkurap. Jihoon awalnya mau mengajaknya pergi ke gedung Pledis bersama, -yeah, bukan mengajak, sih (itu bukan style Jihoon) itu memang sudah kebiasaan mereka untuk pergi bersama (malam-malam) ke ruang kerja masing-masing, tapi, karena Soonyoung sudah 'tewas' di kasurnya, maka ia memilih pergi sendirian.

Meskipun di jam digitalnya sudah tertera pukul 22.05, dia tetap akan pergi ke studio, karena bagaimanapun, malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mencari ide-ide baru (bagi Jihoon). Suasananya juga sepi –membuatnya dapat lebih fokus untuk membuat instrumen. Beruntung ia tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu om-om pedofil yang menyangkanya bocah smp, atau preman-preman sok kuat yang akan memorotinya.

Jihoon sampai pada studionya. Ia duduk ke kursi kesayangannya yang bahkan memiliki nama sendiri, _Jiji. Jiji_ itu hadiah dari fansite nuna ketika dia ulang tahun bulan lalu. Kembali mata dan jarinya berfokus ke layar monitor, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena dipaksa berbelanja oleh Seungcheol tadi siang. Sesekali tangannya mencorat-coret buku polosnya ketika ia mendapat ide-ide baru yang muncul secara spontan.

Secangkir kopi sudah habis ia minum beberapa waktu yang lalu namun, rasanya kopi itu tak berpengaruh pada rasa kantuknya yang kian memuncak. Matanya sudah tinggal lima watt, beberapa kali matanya hampir terpejam –namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya. Pikirannya sudah buntu, otaknya memaksanya untuk tidur. Jadi ia putuskan untuk mematikan komputernya dan tidur sejenak di sofa dekat pintu, menyetel alarmnya agar berbunyi dua jam lagi, dan baru ia masuk ke dalam mimpi.

.

.

Pagi itu, Jeonghan terbangun lebih dulu daripada member lain. Bukan –bukan karena ia ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk member lain (hal yang amat sangat mustahil), melainkan perutnya mendesak untuk pergi ke toilet.

Ia buru-buru turun dari kasurnya yang terletak di atas –karena kasurnya adalah kasur tingkat dan ia mendapat bagian tidur diatas– Namun begitu ia berniat turun, keningnya mengerut bingung ketika mendapati kasur Jihoon tak ada _penghuninya_. _Oh,_ mustahil jika Jihoon bangun lebih pagi. Anak itu terlalu lelah untuk bangun pagi, bahkan suara alarm –atau bahkan teriakan memekakkan telinga ala Seungkwan tak membuat Jihoon berkutik di tidurnya.

Pada akhirnya, hasrat Jeonghan untuk pergi ke toilet menghilang begitu saja. Ia berjalan berkeliling dorm untuk mencari Jihoon, sembari menunggu member lain bangun –kalau kalau ada yang tahu di mana keberadaan Jihoon. Jeonghan memilih pergi ke kamar yang ditempati Soonyoung, meskipun bocah itu masih terlelap dengan damainya, ia pasti akan bangun jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jihoon.

"Soonyoung-ah," Jeonghan mengguncang bahu Soonyoung pelan, membuat lelaki itu menggumam tak jelas. "aih~ Jeonghwang hyeong~ akwu nghwantuk~" (Jeonghan hyung~ aku ngantuk~)

"Janghan gangguw~~" (Jangan ganggu~~)

Sebelah pipi Soonyoung terbenam di bantal empuknya, tentu saja itu alasan mengapa omongannya tak terdengar jelas. Jeonghan menghela napas panjang, "kau tahu dimana Jihoon?"

Dan benar saja, mata Soonyoung perlahan terbuka seiring otaknya bekerja mencerna apa yang Jeonghan katakan. Soonyoung yang sudah tersadar sepenuhnya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, "tunggu, a-apa?"

"kau tahu dimana Jihoon?" Ulang Jeonghan. Melihat reaksi Soonyoung barusan, sepertinya bocah itu tak mengetahui keberadaan Jihoon, dan Jeonghan sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada Soonyoung yang bahkan sekarang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi panik. "Ah, kau tidak tahu –oke aku hanya butuh meneleponnya,"

.

.

Semuanya terasa begitu aneh ketika Jihoon membuka mata –setengah sadar. Tidurnya terusik ketika smartphone-nya berdering –telepon masuk dari Jeonghan dan ia sama sekali tak berniat mengangkatnya. Ia terbangun sepenuhnya kemudian melihat sekeliling. Ini sudah pagi, Jihoon tidur terlalu lelap sampai-sampai tak mendengar alarm yang ia setel pukul tiga –namun bukan itu masalahnya.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah, mengapa studionya terasa berbeda? Berbeda dalam konteks sudut pandangnya; ia merasa sepuluh kali lebih kerdil dari tinggi badan sebelumnya. Seluruh barang-barang terlihat lebih besar dari aslinya. Mungkinkah ini mimpi?

Jihoon begitu sulit untuk mengarahkan tangannya ke pipinya –berniat mencubit, siapa tahu ini memang mimpi. Sensasinya begitu aneh, tangannya bahkan tak bisa ia gunakan untuk sekedar mencubit –begitu kaku, entah mengapa. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat tubuhnya, dan apa yang ia lihat? Dua pasang kaki kucing dengan bulu seputih salju.

Oke. Dan ingatkah kau bahwa ia menunduk untuk melihat tubuhnya?

Oh tidak.

.

.

" _Kukutuk kau jadi manusia setengah kucing!"_

 _Ini mimpi ini mimpi._

 _Ini mimpi –bukan_

 _Ini nyata._

Jihoon berakhir duduk disamping ponselnya sambil _mengeong_ frustasi, menunggui seseorang meneleponnya. Namun toh, sepertinya percuma saja karena setiap kali ada panggilan masuk ke ponselnya, jarinya yang sekarang menjadi _paw_ tak dapat terdeteksi di layar ponselnya. Rasanya ingin menangis, benara-benar ingin menangis. Dia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu, apalagi membuka pintu diukuran tubuhnya yang tadinya sudah kecil tambah mengecil. Terbesit keinginan keluar dari jendela, tapi ia tak mau kehilangan nyawa karena lompat dari lantai dua gedung Pledis. Sekalipun sekarang ia _adalah_ kucing, tapi ini kali pertamanya menjadi kucing, oke.

Ia menangis. Menangis sungguhan, tetapi tubuhnya bukan manusia lagi, netra kucingnya menolak untuk mengeluarkan airmata berlebih. Tak seperti manusia yang airmatanya akan merosot jatuh begitu saja ketika menangis, Jihoon merasakan sendiri airmatanya hanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. _Well,_ selama ini ia juga belum pernah melihat seekor kucing yang meneteskan airmata.

Dan setelahnya Jihoon berbinar dengan segala perasaan leganya karena seseorang membuka pintu studionya. Ia beranjak dari posisinya, berlari terburu menuju orang tersebut –Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Halo~ saya kittenwooji~ kepanjangan ya unamenya ahaha, bodoamat :" Well, saya gak begitu minat dalam menulis, sih, tapi daridulu emang suka bikin ff gajelas /loh gimana sih. Yah~ gimana yah, soalnya saya bosenan dan gampang kena authorblock. Dulu saya juga suka ngepost ff, tapi chapternya bernti di chap 1 mulu :" sebenernya kalo ide sih muncul terus, tapi saya belum bisa ngembanginnya :" Dari SD saya suka nimbun ff, kalo sementara ini paling banyak Chanbaek, tapi baru baru ini suka meanie, soonhoon, dan vkook 3 saya juga punya timbunan/? Ff mereka bcz yah, setiap cast punya sifat masing-masing, jadi tergantung aja ff yang saya bikin klop sama siapa.

Ehehe, gajanji ini bisa lanjut apa engga /digampar/ tapi kalo banyak support saya usahain :" Kalo ada typo tolong dimaapkeun soalnya ganiat ngedit :"

Daan~ btw jangan tanya tentang M scene okeh, saya belum kepikiran tentang itu :" pertama karena soonhoon cocokan image imut imut karena mereka imut imut, kedua karena belum cukup –yea, umur (padahal saya suka baca rated M /kaboor/)

 **u can contact me ~ IG/TW: chamomile_**


End file.
